Through and Throughout
by Z3R0S3V3N
Summary: Yagami Taichi was known for his reckless decision. Never would the sudden decision made would cost a price that he can ever pay.
1. Prologue

Yagami Taichi was looking around the park dribbling his favorite soccer ball by himself as the other digi-destine was preoccupied with themselves or something else. Taichi looked around and he could not help but to wonder, _aahh, isn't being in love such a wonderful thing? _Taichi had made a sudden halt was he walked towards the play swing wondering would there even be excitement for him. After three years since their last digital encounter, Tachi had missed those adrenaline rush that he was very fond of.

Izumi had his face entirely glued to the screen of his latest laptop, insisting that he was _almost _done with making _minor _adjustment to his new _'betroth'_. It definitely did not help when Miyako was next to him and giving him encouragement regarding his current process. _Wrong move Miyako, you would only make him more interested in the computer rather than yourself. _Taichi took a seat on the swing as his right foot was on the ball, teasing it, rolling it side to side as he was staring at the opposite direction where the other digi-destine were.

It's amazing how one can mug in the middle of the park. Well, never expect anything less from Jyou. It was just simply amazing that he could concentrate in the amidst of all the noise and heat. Speaking of which, Jyou was not the only one with exceptionally good concentration skill. In fact, Iori's skill rivaled Jyou's in a way that neither of them could imagine. Just so you know, Iori wasn't mugging, instead, he was just finishing his load some weekend homework that a monstrous teacher had given him and his class to dread over instead of frolicking in the meadows during the weekend.

To think that his cute junior, Daisuke and Ken were somehow hitting on each other made our hero smile. As far as the rumors go, Daisuke and Ken were dubbed _Mr and Mr Oblivious _for a very obvious reason. While Daisuke was embarrassed about confessing to Ken, Ken was still wondering if Daisuke would ever want to go out with someone like him. Taichi could only hope that there is a way to help his _kawaii _junior. As much as Taichi adore both Daisuke and Ken, they could never beat the sweetheart of the group; his little baby sister, Hikari and her boyfriend and hopefully brother-in-law, Takeru. One of the plus point of Takeru, he knows how to _in a way _soothe the big brother. Maybe that was why Taichi had agree on letting her only favorite sister date his best friend's brother.

So, who is left? Ah yes, the bearer of Love and Friendship, Taichi's two best friend that he would so love to avoid at any cause. Taichi had almost made eye contact with Sora but immediately broke away as he tried to practice some cool soccer moves that he invented on his own. Taichi was _in the zone_ when he heard familiar cries trying to get him to sit and have a bite. Although food was one of his many favorite things in the world, Taichi had other things in mind which made him feel bothered and upset. Let's rewind to three days ago shall we?

It was full strength and accounted for, excluding Mimi, at Taichi's High School Soccer Semi-finals. Mr and Mrs Yagami was screaming their lungs out for their only son as a form of support hoping that once again the miracle maker; Yagami Taichi were able to make the last minute shoot.

Taichi was a field away from the goal as he had to defend the goalkeeper. Taichi's teammate, Haruka, was able to pass him the ball as they did a team play to bring the ball to the opponent's goal post. They had jumped, slide, spin around with less than 50 seconds to score a goal making them the champion for five consecutive years. It was definitely a pressure for the team captain, to continue the winning streak left by his predecessor or to allow a newly form soccer club to steal their title away. Taichi sped with the ball before administrating his full force to the ball. With less than 10 second to spare, everyone was on the edge of their seats. While half of the stadium was praying that Taichi will make the final goal, the opponent's supporter was hoping that by the time the whistle blows, the score would still be tied. There is only one way to find out.

_Beeep_

That was it. Taichi had his eyes closed unprepared to look at the ball he had so much faith in. The literal moment of silence was enough to kill Taichi and yet, his eyes was still closed. Silent prayer echoes through Taichi's head. _I've put in so much effort, staying strong after rejections, giving my all for the squad. Please, please..._

"That's our son! Yagami all the way!"

The crowd burst into an applause. There was even a standing ovation from the supporters of the opposing team. It was a joyous day for Taichi and his squad for enduring the difficult obstacles during the phase of the nationals. While some were juggling their academics, others were facing emotional dilemmas leaving the rest with heavy burden to top. It was no easy feat but they made it through.

"Tai! Group picture!"

Taichi was looking around the stadium, trying to find his loyal supporters. He wanted to wave to them. Thanking them for their support but instead he had to stop and take a group picture. Taichi was in the middle. Captain always have the middle spot. As the resident camera man was working his magic, Taichi got a little distracted. He titled his head at a forty five degree angle and saw his parents wiping each other's tears. _Oh, mom, dad, you guys are the best! I love you guys!_ A little bit more to see Hikari and Takeru hugging and smiling, next to them were a whole bunch of the digi-destine jumping and still cheering without a care and certainly not paying attention to the angry stares of other spectators. _We're the wild ones. Remember that.._ Yes, they certainly are the wild ones.

Taichi wanted to turn away when his goalkeeper had place his arm across Taichi's shoulder but it was too late. Taichi had wish he did not see what he saw, Taichi had wish for a rewind button, a delete option but there was neither of that. Maybe it his unfortunate fate that he saw his two best friends made out with each other when it was his day to hog all the glory and attention. _So that was why Sora had rejected me. Maybe that's why Yamato was acting all weird around him. Nicely play the both of you._

Taichi stood still standing in the middle of the park recalling the event that had happened during the semi-finals that had broke his heart. Crestfallen, he shook that incident off his head and return to the present where there seems to be a weird commotion going on.

There was a bright blue vortex and like Taichi, there stood 3 other goggle-head who was hoping that they could talk.

"Yagami Taichi-sama?" The goggle-head with a blue shirt confirm as he was facing the said teen.

The rest of the digi-destine were now had their glare focus between the strange goggle-heads and their once leader.

"This is Kanbara Takuya, Kudou Taiki and I'm Matsuda Takato. Yagami Taichi-sama, we need you back in the digital world."

This is it. The chance that Taichi had been asking for. The reason why he had been spamming Agumon with e-mails to let him return back. Taichi wanted to run around like a crazy skin head who just won a million dollar bet but that would somehow turn out to be an insult so he reluctantly dismiss the idea.

"Tai, don't go!"

"Yeah, Tai, think about it."

Taichi's two best friend wanted to stop him from making such a reckless decision. What if Taichi would never return back? They would never want Taichi to regret that decision.

"And what? Watch you two guys make out on my next soccer practice? No! This is it. This is what I'm born to do. Wait up guys! I'm coming! Hikari, tell mom and dad I love them and tell them not to worry. Bye guys!"

Taichi had kicked his soccer ball towards Daisuke and Ken before running to the vortex and disappear with the other goggle-head.

"Woah, that was-"

"Woah.."

**A/N: The end seems too short don't you think so? Do rate and review for better story and plot development yeaps!  
210520141840**


	2. Chapter 1

"Yamato, I'm sorry, looks like I have to work over time today. I'm so sorry. "

"Hey, no biggie, there's always next month right?"

After a few more short conversation, I hesitantly hung up the phone. I believe that this is the fourth time that Sora stood me up. Most of the time, Sora had to work overtime which is fine by me. But it's just hurting when she doesn't make any effort to make up for our lost date. I do wonder if I'm the only one that is putting effort in this relationship. I was just strolling around Odaiba park walking towards the spot that had totally changed us for good.

_Tai, it's been 22 years, when are you coming back?_

For a good 22 years, there has been a huge dramatic change within us. During that first year that Tai had went back to the Digital World, we were hopeful that any time soon Tai would return and brag about his brave adventure with a bunch of goggle head. As the second year approaches, we became very desperate. Mr and Mrs Yagami was worried sick but had faith in their son. Maybe that was why they decided to return to Heighten View.

I was sitting by the bench that used to be a pair of swing telling myself that I had to do something different other than just work and Sora. I was staring at this huge tree that we had always use as shelter against the harmful rays whenever we hung out. I was busy admiring how the tree and grown that big since 22 years. Apparently, Odaiba itself has changed since then. Somehow, it has this modern touch to it while retaining it's old features like the park that most of us are very fond of.

Ever since the day Tai had left, us digidestine had slowly crumble apart. They were right, it was only because of Tachi that they were able to come together. Just like when we were back in the digital world. Everyone falls apart when Tai had been sucked up and return to the real world. Nowadays, there's only a few of us left in Odaiba. I mean, there is nothing wrong with leaving in the first place but to think that Tai had become just a piece of memory, is just wrong. Maybe this was just guilt talking to me but face it, no matter how many years has passed, I'm still the weakest link.

As I lit up a stick of my usual cigarette, it came to me that there was a pair of legs jutting out of the back of the huge tree.

_Maybe someone is just taking a nap Yamato, chill will ya?_

I would but who in this world nap with their front facing the ground. Should I take a look? Just for my own sake, I stood up, closing in the gap between the bench that I once sat and the pair of legs that is behind the huge tree.

_God damn. It moved!_

I was so focused on the leg that when it made a sudden move, it startled me. The pair of legs shifted, it was as though the whole body shifted so that he was more comfortable position to nap.

"Hey, kid, wake up. You shouldn't be sleeping here. Where do you live?"

He shifted to the left, right and left again. I bent down shook him quite violently, partly because I didn't want him to catch a cold. I tried to pull him but he wouldn't budge. He made this weird moaning sound, like the ones you'd make in refusal to wake up in the morning.

His voice was husky when he tried to brush me away. I wanted him to find somewhere else better to laze around but he seems as though there something that wouldn't allow him to move.

I heard him grunt in pain. Something that I would never expect from someone who is supposingly be lounging around. He had his navy blue pants but it was ripped like he was involved in a fight of some sort with animals that has claws. His upper body was protected by his blazer; a school blazer, and not just a normal high school blazer, it looks like the kind for the rich, a private school and yet it was torn much like his pants, ripped by same kind of claws. I could only make a wild assumption of those big cats but what kind of big cats roam around here?

"Hey kid, you're seriously injured! We need to get help. I'll call the-"

"No, no doctors just let me borrow your place."

I saw his injuries and how he reacted quite defensively when I wanted to call the ambulance. I guess as long as he is going to get those wounds treated I could always ask what happened to him later.

"Right, my place isn't that far. Can you walk?"

The walk back to my apartment was borderline awkward. It looks like two drunken boys in daylight struggling to walk. We received odd stares, whispers from housewives and random weird calls from teenage high school girl for some apparent reasons.

As soon as we got to my apartment, or rather, my dad's apartment, the rich kid collapsed on the hallway, making it difficult for me to help him aid to his wound. Back flat against the floor as I took a warm, wet towel to clean him and dress is wounds. It was nothing major, just abrasions, cuts – it wasn't that deep but that does cause an alarm. Which high school students goes out for fights?

"Hey kid, I need to shift you to the sofa. You can't be sleeping on the floors."

**040420151355**


	3. Chapter 2

The more I think about it the more I got frustrated, and chopping all these ingredients only got me more worked up than ever. This kid is really useless; getting into gang fights and having a tattoo where it is visible. Such brazen brat. If he could afford doing all these then getting dinner for himself should not be a problem right? To be honest, after a second look, there is this sudden fascination about him that I have trouble putting my fingers on. It could be that this kid is a mafia instead. With all those news going about territorial fight lately, I would not be surprised that the idiot lying on my sofa is one of the underlinks.

I turn off the kitchen stove, walking towards the sleeping corpse. He probably had his reason for doing this. What a day it had been from getting stood up for the umpteen times to helping an ungrateful brat. It was past nine when I was sitting by the balcony having a stick alone when I noticed the sudden rustle by the sofa. I immediately hasten to the casualty hoping that nothing else was hurt other than the obvious.

The boy sat up in dazed, not knowing where he was or what had happened. I doubt he even remembers the conversation we had before he had knocked out. I passed him a glass of water hoping that it would help quench his parched throat after sleeping for quite some time. I sat in front of him, I took notice of all the actions he made. From holding the cup to gulping the liquid down and how he had wipe the drops that strayed from his mouth seems so oddly familiar yet, so distant. He made no strange request, neither did he open his mouth, all he did was to sit still, staring at his hands, as though something that he was holding onto previously was gone. He could be oblivious to the surroundings but it never felt so awkward looking at a boy staring at his hands.

What is the best way to break the ice? I could always serve him the dinner I made. There is also a method to psychologically prompt him into sharing about what had happened. I admit, I am curious about all those scars and wounds. Not everyday you see a school boy dressed in bandages and stitches instead of branded goods or whatever is currently in trend. Reiteratively, his clothes appears to be made out of fine silk. So he must be a part of a mafia gang by how he dress. Which insanely pampered boy could afford such luxury without all those 'battle wounds'?

The teen sat opposite me on the dining table. Nothing fancy; at least not on such a short notice. Considering that Sora and I had made reservation in one of the most exclusive restaurant to celebrate our anniversary and I even planned to pop the question during our evening stroll after dinner. Pretty cliche but knowing Sora, she is very practical and would not stand for all those unnecessary effort or spendings. Somewhere deep inside, I was actually glad that Sora had stood me up and that I spent the rest of my evening with this kid making and looking at him eating dinner. In a sense, guilt is slowing eating me inside out. I am the one who betrayed Tai, I knew he wanted to date Sora but I came in between them and stole her away. Even with him gone, no matter how I brush my conscious aside or tossed it somewhere deep within my head, the time spent with Sora had only made me more remorseful.

That was besides the point, right after I decided to come back to Earth, the hungry ghost had wiped everything clean. Staring at me hoping he could have seconds.

"Sorry, do you mind?"

He held his bowl towards me. I took the bowl over to the rice cooker, gave him another portion and handed the bowl while jokingly remarked that he has to wash his own dishes. I did not expect him to reply neither do I actually want him to do the dishes. I was caught off guard when he actually agreed to wash in return of the free meal. I heard somewhere that mafia are not all bad; there is this legend that a certain mafia famiglia, group, gang or whatever actually started as a vigilante group before it branches out and this whole mess came about. It could be the reason why this kid actually wants to do his dishes. He was brought up by rules and mannerism of a gentlemen. It actually makes sense! Something similar but way cooler than those sorority sisters. I envy this guy. Look at me, getting carried away without any documented proof or even confirmation. I must be crazy.

"So kid, I haven't heard your name yet."

I had my mug of coffee but instead of putting it down, I used it as a pointer to make my statement across to the other side.

"Chi, everyone calls me Chi."

**232630032016**


End file.
